onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth
Mammoth Model? Yes, Nekomamushi called it an "Ancient Zoan Zou Zou no Mi", but he did not say "Model: Mammoth". Is this gonna be the Nui Nui no Mi all over again? 17:35, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Several minks identified it as a mammoth. We can just put 2 and 2 together. Unless you think this specific Devil Fruit breaks the naming pattern of Zoan DFs we've seen so far. X X no Mi, Model: Whatever. KingCannon (talk) 18:24, December 17, 2015 (UTC) King, it's a translation issue. Do we have the literal translation of the words used? 19:09, December 17, 2015 (UTC) The Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe is pronounced as "Jirafu", but kanji goes with 麒麟 (kirin), this shows we can't go with "put 2 and 2 together", as the true katakana/kanji can differ from what we are currently assuming. 19:36, December 17, 2015 (UTC) For now let's categorize it as conjecturally titled until we get some evidence from the raws to show that all the pieces line up before we presume it's correct. 20:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) What I'm saying is that we can't be sure this is just "Model: Mammoth". What if it's "Model: Woolly Mammoth"? I mean, Sengoku is called the "Hotoke" (Buddha), but his ability has the "Model: Daibutsu" instead; you'd think it's "Model: Buddha" if the SBS did not reveal it. We're jumping the gun to create this page, otherwise we'd go with "Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix" for Marco. At least "Nui Nui no Chikara" has a standing from someone actually saying the name. 23:29, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Clearly, we should redefine our guidelines regarding on conjectural articles. 00:36, December 18, 2015 (UTC) But this one does have a standing as well. It is the Zou Zou no Mi (actually stated), but of a different model. That's not conjectural, unlike Marco's fruit. It's confirmed to be a Devil Fruit, as well as the animal it is based on. KingCannon (talk) 00:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) The model is still conjectural though. If the raws don't support the naming of any model, why don't we make a subsection of Zou Zou no Mi until its whole name is revealed? 00:57, December 18, 2015 (UTC) (Edit conflict) "Zou Zou no Mi", that much we know. But we can't add "Model: Mammoth" without absolute evidence. Is it truly a mammoth in general, since even a mammoth has various species. We can place a note in Jack's page saying he ate an ancient form of the Zou Zou no Mi, no need to create this page when NO ONE actually said "he transformed into a mammoth"; nobody actually mentioned he the word "mammoth" when referring to him (discounting the ship he commandeers). 01:02, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Actually, somebody did in chapter 808. First page: "......A mammoth?!! What is an ancient creature like that doing here......?!! And then, Luffy later: "Hey Usopp, did you hear that?! A Mammoth!" KingCannon (talk) 01:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) If we do take out mammoth, then what does this page become? We can't have the current Zou Zou no Mi page do double duty. That could get too confusing. 01:07, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I have an idea: how about we rename the page to "Zou Zou no Mi (Jack)" to differentiate who ate which fruit, until we get confirmation on this fruit's specific model? 01:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, we already know it's a mammoth and it was said in the manga, so there's no harm in keeping it now. 01:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) What is the Japanese word the minks and Luffy use in chapter 808 for "Mammoth"? @Yatanogarasu: I would be fine with that. After all, it being the Zou Zou no Mi is not conjectural (only its complementary name is), and having it as a page sub-section of a power from a distant arc and completely different character that has no relation to the current one would be really confusing, especially in regards to site navigation. KingCannon (talk) 01:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) It's just マンモス (Manmosu = Mammoth) like his ship Mammoth, KingCannon. 01:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC)